finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blazefire Saber
Blazefire Saber is a gunblade, and is Lightning's signature weapon. It is her starting gunblade in Final Fantasy XIII and is wielded by her in most of her spin-off appearances as her primary weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Blazefire Saber is a a first tier weapon available for Lightning. It is her initially equipped weapon and can also be obtained from the Retail Network Up In Arms for 2,000 gil. It can be upgraded to the Flamberge by using the Perovskite item, and provides physical defense as its chain ability. Regardless of what weapon Lightning has equipped, pre-rendered cutscenes show her wielding the Blazefire Saber. When boarding the Purge train, she hands her weapon to PSICOM, but reclaims it when the Purgees take over the train as it enters the Hanging Edge. Despite the Blazefire Saber's lack of abilities and low attack compared to some other gunblades, its use as a balanced weapon between Strength and Magic makes it useful for Lightning, as she is balanced herself. Using the Blazefire Saber allows her to switch easily from physical to magical attacking, without a loss in comparative attack power. It also requires fewer Experience Points to be leveled up compared to some of her other weapons. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning's Coliseum humanoid wields the Blazefire Saber in battle. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Blazefire Saber is available to all players who have a ''Final Fantasy XIII save file present on the console on which the game is played and can be accessed through the Outerworld Rewards section in the Rewards Barter Shop of the in-game menu. It provides 250 points to Strength and Magic and improves the ATB Speed by 15. It has the auto-ability Arsenal of One, which slightly increases the damage done with Army of One. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Blazefire Saber appeared as Lightning's weapon in the crossover event Lightning Strikes. It is a unique and untradable weapon that can be equipped by Gladiators and Paladins. Final Fantasy XV The game has two Blazefire Sabers as DLC one-handed swords for Noctis, the only difference being color and the recolor having 1 more point of ATK power. The regular Blazefire Saber is a bonus weapon for the players who purchased the game with 7-Eleven's online store in Japan. In the US it was part of Amazon.com's preorder bonus. It is now available as a DLC item. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The weapon can only be obtained in the "New Year Chocobo" Raid event that took place in January 2017. It provides 1,350 HP, 100 MP, 260 Attack, 235 Magic and 97 Speed to the wielder. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Blazefire Saber is Lightning's weapon. She wields it in all of her alternate outfits and in both of its gun and sword forms. Bartz can also use Blazefire Saber in some Bravery attacks, but only in its sword form. Manikin forms of the two use crystalline versions of the Blazefire Saber. The Blazefire Saber is also a level 1 exclusive weapon for Lightning, found in a treasure chest, and also able to be crafted, making it possible to own multiple copies. It raises Lightning's Attack by 11 points. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Blazefire Saber is Lightning's default weapon. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Lightning wields the Blazefire Saber in her character model. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Lightning wields the Blazefire Saber in her ''Final Fantasy XIII attire. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Blazefire Saber grants +4 to Attack. It can be equipped by Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe, and Lightning. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Blazefire Saber (FFXIII) is a Sword obtained during the ''Final Fantasy XIII exploration event, The Gapra Whitewoods. It provides 96 ATK, 52 MAG, and is Lightning-elemental. Lightning wields the Blazefire Saber in her 5★ rarity sprite. ''Mobius Final Fantasy The weapon was available as a Warrior weapon during the Final Fantasy XIII Collaboration Event in September 2017. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''The 3rd Birthday The Blazefire Saber (known as its Japanese name, Blaze Edge) appeared as an unlockable weapon for Aya Brea, along with a costume based on Lightning, as part of ''Dissidia 012 and The 3rd Birthday tie-ins. ''Puzzle & Dragons Lightning's Blazefire Saber appeared as part of the ''Crystal Defenders collaboration. ''StarCraft II'' A gunblade named the Blazefire Gunblade appears in the Covert Ops mission pack, and is a secret weapon usable by Nova and found in the seventh mission of the campaign. The weapon allows Nova to use the Fury of One ability, rapidly teleporting and attacking up to eleven times to strike enemies in the area of effect. Merchandise An official Blazefire Saber keyring has been released as merchandise, made out of leather and metal. Lightning wields the weapon in some of her merchandise. Lightning play arts kai.jpg|Lightning's Play Arts Kai for Final Fantasy XIII. Lightning-Suntory-Elixir-Figure.png|Suntory Elixir figure. FFXIII-Trading-Arts-Vol1-Lightning.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII Trading Arts Vol 1 figure. Gallery FFXIII-2006-Trailer.png|Blazefire Saber in the Final Fantasy XIII E3 2006 trailer. Blazefire Saber Transform-ffxiii-weapon.png|The Blazefire Saber transforming between sword and gun forms. Blazefire Saber Inscription.jpg|The inscription on the Blazefire Saber. LRFFXIII Blazefire Saber.png|Blazefire Saber in Lightning Returns. FFXIV Lightning Blazefire Saber.png|A female Miqo'te using the Blazefire Saber. FFXIV Blazefire Saber 2.png|Blazefire Saber in-game in Final Fantasy XIV. FFLII Blazefire Saber.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Manikin-Blazefire Saber.png|Crystal Blazefire Saber used by manikins in ''Dissidia 012. Manikin Bartz-Blazefire Saber.png|Crystal Blazefire Saber used by Bartz's manikins in Dissidia 012. Dissidia2015BlazefireSaber.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Blazefire Saber (XIII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm Lightning.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF FFXIII Lightning Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blazefire Saber Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Blazefire Saber FFXIII.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Blazefire Saber SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Blazefire Saber SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Blazefire Saber UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Blazefire Saber UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR). FFAB Blazefire Saber FFXIII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). Blazefire Saber ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Blazefire Saber Sprite.png|Sprite from boss version of Lightning in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Blazefire Saber FFXIII Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Blazefire Saber.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy. Mobius_Lightning_FFXIII_SS4.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. Blazefire saber keyring.jpg|Blazefire Saber keyring. Trivia *There is an inscription on the saber that reads "Invoke my name - I am Spark," written in the Pulsian alphabet. In ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, Lieutenant Amodar says the inscription is present exclusively on Lightning's blade. *Upon close inspection in the render present in the game cover, there's an inscription that reads "Made in Cocov(Cocoon)" in Cocoon alphabet. *In Japan, the gunblade's name, Blaze Edge, is also a name for a music piece from the original soundtrack used for the most boss battles on Cocoon and some marks on Gran Pulse. The English release names the track "Saber's Edge." *The Blazefire Saber makes an appearance in a PlayStation 3 commercial called "Michael" - PS3 Long Live Play -- Full Length standing on weapon holder. es:Hoja candente Category:Gunblades Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Signature weapons